Adiara Telvanni
Historical Data Adiara is a man who has seen and experienced much. He was around in the days before the Mages Guild of Tamriel was reformed, and has lived through several Emperors. Born the third-son in a strong line of Telvanni mages, Adiara found himself constantly pitted against his two older brothers. The trio were never seen without some sort of injury between them, each sporting burns and scars from their 'play'. They were raised within a survival of the fittest environment, and while they were never openly permitted or encouraged toward more murderous intents there was always a subtle undertone toward it, especially where their Father was concerned. Sadryn did not want a single weakling in his brood, and if that meant that three became one then so be it. In time Adiara developed a strong rivalry with his eldest brother, Vares, which ultimately culminated in the older boy's death. His family feigned fury at the act, which the boy claimed and still claims to this day was an accident, yet Sadryn began to treat him differently in the months following, like he had somehow become the golden child. There had even been talks of him taking Vares' position as heir, in place of Galis. Adiara himself was aghast at it all. He felt guilt like no other at the passing of his brother, something Galis loved to prey upon moreso than any other. After all, he was being overlooked - by the last born no less - and of them all he had always been the most politically ambitious. In the end, Adiara decided to forsake it all in favour of joining the Shad Astula Academy in Deshaan, a prestigious academy of Magic which would bring enough renown and respect to their household that his Father could overlook his rejection of heirdom. Once the grueling initiation process was completed, an event which far eclipsed the process seen today, he stood victorious alongside a very small number of successful applicants. He had managed to cut ties with his household, and begin his true path into magic, all in one fell swoop. Shad Astula proved to be an unforgiving institution, they were pushed to their limits and it was not too uncommon to hear of students dying during their assessments or at the very least suffering severe injuries, yet it seemed the Gods favoured him greatly. Adiara ultimately graduated from Shad Astula with minimal scarring, and from there he set off on an adventure across Tamriel in search of knowledge and power. This was of course not to his Father's liking, as Sadryn had fully intended for the boy to return home and serve his family. He found himself cut off from funds, forced to make his own way in life, and so he took on odd jobs along the way. Every now and then his Father would send assassins after Adiara, yet somehow he has always managed to evade their blades, always on the move. It wasn't until he fell in with Emperor Velexus Mider, in the early years of his reign, that Adiara found permanency and prestige. He worked as an advisor to the Emperor, he coached him in magical studies which had not been abundantly available in Cyrodiil for centuries, and dived into caves to recover items for the man, and in return he aided Adiara whenever his life was once more threatened by Sadryn. Their bond was strong; In fact, when Velexus announced that the Mages Guild was to be reformed it was Adiara he insisted took up the mantle of Arch-Mage, a position he has held ever since. It was Adiara who pushed for Shad Astula to make history by joining with the Guild, and from there he watched as the Provinces of Tamriel formed their own ties with the Mages. When talks turned to Necromancy, and what should be done about it, he suggested hushed tolerance, insisting that it was much too soon to even consider a witchhunt against such powerful practitioners of the darker arts. Adiara has been the central pillar of the Mages Guild since then, having stood as its Head for over a century now, and though he is entering what seems to be his twilight years, with his hair and eyes both pailing, it is a position he is more than happy to upkeep for the good of the Guild, and at the last request of his good friend Velexus. Appears In roleplays here Category:Guild Leader Category:Mages Guild Category:Dunmer Category:Morrowind Category:Telvanni Category:Major NPC Category:NPC Category:Hircine